1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice apparatus which has a platform that supports a player and can be tilted into a plurality of different positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf courses may have various hills or sloped areas which generally increase the difficulty of the game. The inclined surfaces will cause the golfer to vary their swing throughout the course. Many golfers practice swinging a golf club at a driving range or other facility, where he or she may repeatedly strike a golf ball while standing in the same location. Because the golfer is standing in the same location, the grade of the ground beneath the player is always the same level. The golfer is therefore unable to practice swinging on surfaces with various gradings. It is desirable to have an apparatus that will vary the angle of the ground beneath the golfer at a facility such as a driving range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,837 issued to Martinez, discloses a golf practice device that includes a platform which has one end pivotally connected to a base structure. An actuator is operatively connected to both the base structure and the platform, so that movement of the actuator piston lifts the platform at an angle inclined to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,875 issued to Mason et al., discloses a golf practice apparatus which has a platform connected to a centrally located actuator. The platform has a plurality of hinge elements that become aligned with corresponding hinge elements of a base member. The platform is rotated to an inclined position by inserting a pin through the hinge elements on one side of the platform and then moving the actuator piston in an upward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,918 issued to Smiley et al., discloses a golf practice apparatus which has a pair of electric motors coupled to a platform. The platform is supported by a pair of V shaped angle braces that pivot about a first pin that extends through an intermediate member. The intermediate member pivots about a second pin that extends through a pair of inverted V shaped angle braces which are attached to a base structure. The electric motors move the platform about the pins in response to the operation of a control box. The pivot points of the Smiley device are located away from the platform such that the whole platform is tilted about the base structure. Tilting the entire platform will cause the player to stand at an angle, thereby effecting his balance. Additionally, the golf platforms of the prior art leave expose the underside of the platform. Exposing the joints, actuators, etc. of the apparatus is unsightly and may create a safety hazard. It is therefore desirable to have a tilting golf practice platform that is safe and accurately simulates playing golf on a graded surface.